The Missing
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: So we've all heard that reincarnation bit. What's worse than that is not remembering anything. In a world you've never lived in. In a body at least seven years older than you were last time you died. Do I have amnesia? What is that? Double-dimension, messed up, freaky, time-traveling amnesia? Who cares... I just want to know who the hell I am. Serious-ish, humor, mostly for fun.
1. Lost Oblivion

**At the request of my Buddy (you know who you are) I've decided to upload one of my Naruto stories for all to read. I've already written about a hundred pages but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. **

**NOTE: This may be partially a humor-based (or parody if you prefer) fic but rest assured it will also be serious. The humor is in bite-size snacks for you all to savor before the drama comes back. You know how it is.**

My story starts out where many do. Most obviously, the beginning is normally where people should start. But here, my life, my adventure starts out somewhere in the middle. As they say, the beginning is when something is created. The middle is where it is tempered, and changed. The end is when that thing, or person, is 'used'. My whole life I've been tempered. For nineteen years I've cursed my existence with bitterness and self-pity.

And then I died.

I don't know how long I spent in Oblivion. I only remember that when I woke up it was still with me. Something inside my dead body longed for the sweetness of eternity again, and I reacted badly when my eyes opened to see the 'real world' again.

More specifically I threw a silent tantrum in my head and bawled like a baby. I wanted to go back for all I was worth. I didn't remember anything specific of my last life but I knew I'd had one. I felt like I'd been close with my mother. I think I had brothers. But that was it. I had no idea what my name was or where I was from.

I just wanted to go back to being dead.

Eventually I got a hold of myself. I don't know how long I had been on the forest floor crying my eyes out. It didn't matter either way.

It took effort but I managed to sit up. My body was stiff and in a lot of pain. When I looked down at myself I saw the reason: there was blood all over me. My arms had cuts all over them and my clothes were ripped and cut as well. I looked like someone who had been chewed by a mulch maker.

Slowly, I forced myself to stand. I was sore and in pain and I wanted nothing more than to go back. But it was obvious I had no choice but to live for now. I wouldn't have woken up otherwise.

But without my memories I was lost. My adult body, somewhere in its twenties I think, said that I'd lost more than death; I'd lost this life as well. Whatever happened to put me here I decided it would be best just to start walking. Maybe then I could find my way.

…

The sun had long since set by the time I reached a town. It seemed like a nice enough place. Lanterns lit the streets and people leisurely made their ways along the dirt paths to head to their next destination. It felt foreign and yet familiar to me. I couldn't place exactly why that was unless my amnesia had to do with it.

Blinking up at the large gate holding a big sign at the entrance of the town I read, "Tanzaku town…?" I looked back down ahead of me and started up the long set of stairs. My legs voiced their displeasure as I walked but I persisted. I needed to find someone who might recognize me and tell me who I was. I also needed to clean myself and get rid of the blood.

Once inside the town I spent the better part of two hours wandering around. I got a few looks my way from some of the passerby but so far I hadn't been bothered. That caused me to wonder if I was in a good town. No one had even asked if I was okay.

'No' was obviously the answer though.

I soon found myself standing in front of a nice-looking bathhouse. It had an inviting sign and the structure seemed well furbished but not overly fancy in any way. But didn't these places require currency to use…?

My right hand strayed to one of the pouches on the backside of my belt and slipped in. I blinked when my hand came back with a small wallet in its grip. Muscle memory, my mind explained. Strange… I know things but I also don't know things… Um… Still no memories coming back.

… I should have checked what I had on me when I woke up before. I should have looked for a clinic first too. But if I went to go and look for one now I would get lost again (but how could I get lost if I have no destination…?) and be unable to find this place I could clean myself at.

I looked back up at the bathhouse sign and decided it was the best time to do it.

**A/N: Okay… Super short but at least it's a start.**

**Note that this story is experimental. Due to some of my more flamboyant ideas I've decided to put up this may cause my character to seem a little too 'special' or a little too Mary-Sue. If you feel I am going too far, let me know. Her 'special' parts are only meant to help other characters in their hardships. She won't be beating Akatsuki with a hand tied behind her back or anything like that. More than likely she'll manage to get hurt. A lot.**

**But know that this isn't meant to be a completely serious story. Therefore if my amnesiac of an SI is put on a small pedestal I ask for your patience. It won't last long at all.**


	2. An Uncomfortable Meeting

**NOTE: Again, this story was written for my more eccentric ideas. My friend is the one who told me to upload it. Forgive me.**

After the strange encounter with the lady at the front desk I was allowed to make my way into the locker room. I thought it strange that no one else was around. Maybe they were all asleep by now, or cooking dinner. Who cares? I didn't want people staring at me either way.

In the locker room was a little pig sitting on the bench. I ignored it completely and slowly peeled away the fabric of my ruined clothes. The thing didn't make a single noise, nor did it move in the slightest. I assume then that it was ignoring me too.

Once undressed I found a towel to cover up with even though it was a little small and made my way into the natural spring. It was foggy thanks to the hot water but it was still easy to see. There was a woman in the water on the other side of the pool from where I sat down on a stool and another one talking to her with their clothes still on.

"Lady Tsunade, please!" the clothed one pleaded. I tried to ignore it as I grabbed the provided cleaning supplies in order to get the blood off of me and began washing. There was so much of it that it had caked on my skin and become hard like scabs, looking like garnet-black beetle shells. It was itchy and uncomfortable.

I had to wonder what had happened to me. Was I attacked by bandits? Or was I in an accident of some sort? Who knows…

"Would ya stop naggin' me, Shizune?" the naked woman demanded. "I jus' wanna relax for once!"

"But you left all of your money right in the locker room!" I blinked. She shouldn't announce that so loudly.

"Then take it back to the inn, geez! You don' need my permission for everything you know! So stop naggin' me all the time!"

I pointedly refused to look over at them. As much as I wanted to I had a feeling I should just keep to myself. The clothed woman sighed loudly and stood up before making her way out. I felt her presence moving toward me, headed for the exit. I felt worried. I didn't want to be noticed.

But suddenly she stopped behind me and gasped, "Oh my goodness! What happened to you?"

Before I knew it hands pressed against my back. The pain that came from the sudden contact caused me to grunt and flinch slightly. I didn't find the chance to really answer before a strange green energy pressed into my back and flooded through my skin. The pain her hands caused when she'd touched me dulled and numbed. My sore ribs and halting breath started to feel better. The pressure on my lungs ceased and I felt like I could breathe properly again.

I frowned. Could people heal other people like that? It seemed normal. … Hm. Maybe the weird part was me just sitting here letting a complete strange touch me while I was naked. I frowned at the thought and yet I still lacked the energy or will to move away.

Whatever she was doing it was helping. "You're hurt all over, even inside! This is horrible…" the woman muttered, sliding her hands to my right shoulder and forearm. She leaned around me and I began feeling the healing power in my arm as well. I watched as my skin joined back together and felt the pain gradually going away until it degenerated into a small tingle.

"Shizune?" the drunken lady made her appearance when the dark-haired woman moved to my left arm. This one was blonde, a little shorter than me and absolutely gorgeous.

A sharp pain in my head made me flinch, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"What horrible thing's happened this time?" she inquired, looking over my body. The Shizune lady looked up from her examination of my left leg to look at the beautiful woman, Tsunade I remembered, with worry.

"This woman has been hurt extensively! She has chakra burns, cuts, bruised ribs, a concussion, and torn muscles all over the place!" Shizune seemed like someone to get excited easily. I was still trying to figure out why she suddenly started healing me for no reason. –I mean, we didn't know each other.

"This woman…?" Tsunade echoed in displeasure. "You're healin' a complete stranger? Don't you think it's rude to do that without at least askin' her name?"

Shizune paused but her hand didn't stop glowing green. She then looked at me. "Uh…" I intelligently replied. "I don't… I can't remember my name…" I murmured. Shizune nodded with concern in her eyes before turning back to my leg.

Tsunade groaned but didn't protest further. Instead she grumbled and announced she was going to a bar before leaving altogether. A moment later the pig I saw earlier came in and sat down next to Shizune. I didn't know what to make of it so I pretended it wasn't there. Was it normal to have pigs as pets? I didn't seem to think so. I frowned and everything.

"Is she going to be alright…?" I asked, my voice still having trouble speaking above a whisper.

Shizune looked up and then pressed her hand to the base of my throat. The warmth of the healing flooded into my vocal chords and voice box, taking away the hoarseness of my breathing. She was really good at this stuff.

"She'll be fine." Shizune sighed. "But I still worry about her… She's so lonely but I can't seem to help it so I smother her even more but as you can see she doesn't like people worrying over her- she pretends everything is alright even though it's not and she's so sad and needs someone who can make her happy but-"

She seemed to realize what she was saying and stopped suddenly, looking down at my stomach. I felt awkward that she started to confess to me. Maybe she needed to get it off her chest. Whatever it was I had no idea how I could help. I couldn't even remember my own name.

… Maybe I'd be able to empathize better if I had my memories. I felt so detached. Like my emotions had been erased like my memories had been. Is it possible to forget how to feel emotions? Is that a thing?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't involve you with our problems…" Shizune muttered, standing and going around to my right leg.

I felt obligated to answer this time. "It's alright." I said, glad that my voice was working now. "Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than someone you're close with." The words rolled off of my tongue as if I had said them many times before. Strange thing.

Shizune glanced at me and smiled hesitantly before nodding. A few more moments passed by in silence while she healed me but it wasn't uncomfortable. Once she was finished she poured the clean water over my head to clean off the remaining blood and soap suds. It took three rinses before I was completely clean.

"Thank you." Shizune smiled at me and shook her head before helping me to stand.

"It was my pleasure. I can't ignore people in need." She said. "I also haven't been able to use my chakra in a while. I was getting restless. I should be thanking you."

"For getting injured?" I asked before laughing quietly. Shizune blushed but joined with me at the small joke.

"Anyway… I should go find Tsunade before she gets herself in trouble." At Shizune's suggestion I suddenly got an intense feeling of uneasiness. I didn't want the only person I knew to go away and leave me alone. I wouldn't be able to find out where I was or who I was then. She knew this place, not me.

I was so worried so suddenly that I felt my throat close for just a second.

"How about I help you look for her?" I suggested. My voice still held almost no emotion. Is that bad? Did I forget that too? "It's the least I could do to thank you."

It took a small bit of convincing but she eventually went for it. "Well alright. I'll go back to the inn we're staying at in case she returns. But before we go looking for her we should get you some new clothes. Lady Tsunade doesn't like the sight of blood…"

I looked down at the clothes I'd just put back on and realized the black cloak with red clouds that had gone over my gray vest and black pants was the only thing untouched by blood. It also sustained a rip in the lower right corner but otherwise it seemed fine. The mask that had been in my hand upon waking up earlier was scratched and cracked but still intact.

"Okay." I agreed, putting the cloak on over my clothes. It was a little chilly outside and I didn't feel like showing off my bloody attire. Even still, I felt uneasy wearing the cloak. It was strange.

We made our way along the streets easily enough. Only a few minutes went by before we made it to a clothing shop. When we walked in we were greeted by an older man who looked more like a fisherman than a clothing store owner. I shouldn't be making judgments though, considering I can barely tell which is left and which is right. Shizune led me around the racks of clothing and occasionally holding something up to my chest.

Eventually she found clothes she thought would look good on me and I bought them. The old man told me it was one of the most expensive outfits in his shop. Shizune explained her reasoning for making me buy such things. Apparently the material was comfortable and was extremely durable. 'Shinobi-class' wear such as those would last me a long time and would be a little harder to rip than my ANBU uniform was. Whatever ANBU meant. I didn't know what she was talking about. 'Anbu' seemed like a vegetable to me.

Once I finally got the clothes on and Shizune fixed the headdress (why did I need that?) into my hair she stepped back and awed at how perfect it was. I shifted uncomfortably and said nothing in return, instead choosing to fix my two pouches onto the back of my obi.

It was a kimono that fit me well despite what I believed. I was uncomfortable wearing this. Honestly I felt vulnerable without that grey vest and black pants on. The dark purple kimono with dull gold trimming and a red obi was comfortable but impractical. I couldn't take large steps in it, nor could I sit the way I wanted to. The headdress just seemed like jewelry that would be a pain to utilize every morning. I would probably drop it soon.

I frowned and fidgeted with my two pouches again.

Shizune blinked, "Why do you have two?" she asked. "Are you ambidextrous? That's amazing!" the pig added in his two cents as well.

I blinked at her and furrowed my brow. I had no idea what she was talking about.

Once my pouches and tools were all set I pulled my cloak back on. Shizune obviously didn't want me to but I had nowhere else to put it. It also had many inside pockets that I had things in. I couldn't just get rid of it. I might need it sometime later. She should be happy that I didn't put the detachable hood up.

"Alright. Now that we're done with that I'll go back to the inn while you look for Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, leading me out of the shop.

I sweat-dropped slightly, "You aren't going to look?"

Shizune shook her head, "Lady Tsunade might have gone back, or she could soon. I know you need to rest but she won't listen to me if I try to bring her back. I also need to look after our things in the inn."

"So a stranger might convince her?" I asked with slight skepticism sneaking into my voice. The pig agreed with me.

Shizune sighed, "I know it sounds stupid. But I think you stand a better chance of convincing her to come back if she isn't already."

I released a small breath through my nose, choosing not to argue further. Shizune looked worried and I wanted to repay her for helping me. "Alright. I'll find you at the inn when I find her or if I can't after a few hours."

Shizune relaxed and nodded. "Thank you. Take Tonton with you. He can lead you if you get lost."

I looked down at the pig with a slightly estranged look but offered no words. It- or he, I suppose I should say- came over and sniffed my leg before smiling (can pigs do that?) and sitting down at my right ankle. Shizune smiled at that. It only managed to confuse me. Was that a tell or something?

Once we parted ways I started for the nearest bar I'd seen to the bathhouse I had gone into earlier. I thought it had the highest chance of Tsunade being there.

Upon examination I realized Tsunade wasn't there. Maybe she thought Shizune would look for her there. Makes sense; I did.

So then I decided to go to the furthest bar from the bathhouse, on the outskirts of the village. Tonton had to lead me to it. Tsunade wasn't there either.

I thought for a moment. If I was hiding from someone who was constantly looking for me where would I go…? The cogs worked in my mind for another moment before I realized that Tsunade most likely went to the bar nearest to the inn she and Shizune were staying at. Shizune wouldn't look there and it would be easier to get to her bed while completely smashed.

I made my way through the thinning crowd with Tonton in the lead and found a bar/restaurant across the street from the inn Shizune told me about. It was the largest of the bars I'd come across as well, and the restaurant perk most likely gave extra smokescreen.

My stomach suddenly growled and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. Perhaps I could grab a bite to eat and then look for Tsunade…? No, I should find her first. Shizune was worried and I shouldn't keep her waiting just to satisfy my appetite. I could eat after I took Tsunade back to the inn.

I walked into the nice place and immediately spotted Tsunade hunched over a table in the back. The man at the bar looked to me and I pointed toward Tsunade's table. He nodded and I made my way to her table.

She blinked up at me in confusion, blearily trying to make out my face. "Who're you…?" she slurred terribly, and swayed even sitting down. I wondered how much more it would take to drop her. "You look… f'miliar…"

I sighed and took off my cloak to set it in the booth across from Tsunade. Tonton jumped in and nestled into the dark fabric comfortably. Then I sat down across from her, making myself comfortable as well. "I'm the stranger from the bathhouse. The amnesiac Shizune healed?"

Tsunade stared at me for almost a full minute before she finally made out what I'd said, "Oh. Hmph. Why're you here? Where'sShizune?"

"She's waiting for you at the inn." I answered. "She's worried about you."

Tsunade snorted and took the drink from her small glass. Then she slammed it down on the table. "_Worried._" She repeated bitterly. "She's got nothin' da worry 'bout. She dudn't have ta follow me around, y'know. I can live without her naggin'."

I sighed. "You should come back to the inn, Tsunade." I said softly, not wanting to provoke her. She looked unhappy enough.

Tsunade didn't answer for another while, slowly pouring herself another drink before taking the shot of sake. "Can't." she finally said. "Mm hungry." She mumbled, refusing to look into my concerned gaze.

At this point the bartender came over with a pad of paper. "What can I get for you, ma'am?" he asked.

I figured I would have to feed the woman before she'd leave. Not to mention I was hungry too. "We'll have chicken breast, steak and potatoes, miso soup and two bowls of rice please." At Tsunade's look I sighed and relented, "Also, one more round of sake."

"Alright. I bring everything out when they're done." He said, just finishing writing everything down. I thanked him and he left to take care of the orders.

A slow smile came to Tsunade's lips and I frowned at her questioningly, "Y'know, you're not so bad. What's your name?"

I gave her a small look, "I told you I have amnesia…"

Tsunade frowned at me disapprovingly, "Then make one up! Wha'do I call you? Tell me." I regarded her, unsure, for a few seconds. How was I supposed to just come up with a name?

But before I could say anything Tsunade spoke again, "Kaida."

I frowned. "What?"

She immediately laughed, long and loud. I continued to stare at her in confusion. "You're already answerin' to it!" she laughed. She continued on for a small while, until our food was being brought out.  
As the bartender sat our food down onto the table she linked her eyes with mine, wearing a triumphant smirk/smile. "It means 'little dragon'. You look like a dragon lady so it fits great!"

"Dragon lady?" it sounded like an insult so I felt reasonably indignant at the term. Still Tsunade only chuckled and began eating the chicken and her bowl of rice. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get an answer, and began to eat my steak and potatoes and rice as well.

Over an hour passed before we finished our food and I was able to convince Tsunade it was time to go. She almost fell when she got out of her booth. She would have too if I hadn't caught her with my left arm over her collarbones and my right over her lower back. She glowered, "Get offa me." she drunkenly ordered. I did as she asked but when she teetered again after trying to take a dignified step I had to support her again.

At seeing her shiver when we made it outside I pulled off my cloak and draped it over her shoulders. With her heels on she was about as tall as I was so it made it easier for me to grab her right arm and pull it over my shoulders. She complained about my helping her so much but I ignored her and slid my left arm around her waist to hold her up in case she stumbled.

"I can walk y'know." She grumped though she did nothing to fight my grip on her.

I glanced at her flushed cheeks, "I don't want to take that risk."

She continued to glower. When she stumbled over her own feet I stopped walking to give her a moment to reorient herself. "Why're you helpn' me?"

"Because I want to." I replied easily.

She didn't answer back until we reached the inn. I could almost hear her suspicious thoughts as we slowly walked. I couldn't help but smile softly and grip her a little tighter when she stumbled again. I felt like I knew this woman. I felt comfortable with her, and yet completely overshadowed as well, like she was a celebrity and I a simple peasant.

It was a strange feeling that I didn't honestly like. The familiarity was nice to someone without memories but I would prefer a stranger such as the pig to a person I felt a little intimidated by. She had a strong presence, even though she was drunk. In contrast her drunken face was admittedly adorable.

"My room's upstairs. Last on the right." Was Shizune's somewhere else?

I thought it strange for them to have separate rooms but didn't reply. Tsunade was quickly becoming half-asleep and groggy. I didn't have much time until she passed out on me. Again, Tonton led the way.

I helped her up the stairs and down the hall. Shizune's room door was open and I glanced in. She looked up from her tense seat at the low table in the middle of her room and gasped when she saw us. Immediately she jumped up and came over to help. Unfortunately for me Tsunade grumbled incoherently in a loud voice, throwing her free arm over my front to wrap around my neck so Shizune couldn't take her. I grunted at the extra weight but managed to bend enough to catch the backs of Tsunade's legs so I could pull her up and hold her easier. I was surprised at how light she was.

Shizune stepped closer despite Tsunade's reluctant behavior and seemed to scan her with her eyes like she was looking for injuries or marks. I suppose I was still a stranger, whether or not I had helped find Tsunade. But the suspicion still displeased me. Shizune shouldn't have asked me to look for the drunken blob if she thought I might hurt the woman.

"You smell good~." Tsunade mumbled against my neck, snuggling closer. I blushed and followed Shizune into Tsunade's room. I walked slowly in the hope I could stall until Tsunade fell asleep. I figured if she passed out before I got her to bed she wouldn't argue about being put to bed.

Shizune led me to the futon in the back of the room and I sighed. Tsunade was still awake. I stood for another moment hoping she'd fall asleep any second but it wasn't to be. Shizune understood what I was doing so she set up the futon and gathered up my cloak from the hallway. Tsunade had long since cast it aside. "I like being carried…" Tsunade murmured, looking close to sleep. I smiled slightly and leaned my cheek against her forehead.

Slowly, so as not to jerk her from her half-asleep state, I lowered myself to my knees. Then I leaned forward and set her down into her futon. Her eyes opened slightly to stare up at me and her arms refused to let go of me. I smiled at her and gently took her forearms to pull them from my shoulders. She didn't protest outwardly but it was obvious she wasn't ready to be set down. When she was lying down I pulled her blanket over her and tucked her in.

I was about to turn and leave when Tsunade grabbed the sleeve of my kimono. "Sing to me." she murmured. Shizune gasped.

"Lady Tsunade, she needs her rest!" she protested. Wait, she wants me around now? All of this is confusing me more. It was a point that had me wanting to run away in increasing levels. The more I was around them the more nervous I got, whether or not I showed it.

Tsunade pouted, "I like 'er voice." She slurred quietly. "It's relaxing."

I looked to Shizune where she stood a few feet away, looking at Tsunade helplessly. She then looked to me with concern. I shrugged my right shoulder slightly and gave her a tiny smile. It was a silent plea to get Tsunade to let me go.

But apparently I have human interaction wrong.

She let out a loud sigh, "Fine." she relented. "I'm going back to my room." She looked at me, "You're welcome to stay with me when Lady Tsunade releases you."

… What.

I grudgingly nodded my thanks at her 'generosity' and watched her leave with Tonton, closing the door behind her, before looking back down to Tsunade. She was still staring up at me looking like a drunken child too stubborn to go to sleep yet. "Sing to me." she said again.

I wanted to tell her that I didn't know anything to sing. I was still an amnesiac. Why did she keep forgetting that?

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked helplessly.

"I don't care. Just don't stop talking." That didn't help.

I sat there for a moment before I was suddenly jerked to the ground. I grunted when my sore head hit the floor with a loud thunk. "Ow." I muttered, opening my eyes. Tsunade dragged me closer to her until I was half inside the futon with her. I stiffened.

It felt awkward for me with her lying on me like she was with her leg draped over mine as if to keep me from escaping. I blushed heavily, completely lost on what to do as her arm slid across my waist and she pulled me in more, snuggling close until her chest pressed against my arm and her face was buried in my neck.

"Sing to me." she whispered against my skin, body tense with the effort of keeping me so close.

I was now degraded further. Not only have I lost my memories but I find myself being used as a pillow for a drunken woman I've never seen before in my life. One who is also demanding I also sing lullabies to her.

This is ridiculous.

But then, I don't have a single choice. If I don't sing something she'll keep pestering me and never let me go. I didn't like that option. If I did sing something random- if I could remember something random- she might make me do it again. Or still not let me go.

I sighed. I have no choices.

So I sat there for another moment trying to remember a song. Anything. Anything with a rhythm or a slow beat. Just a few words even. Just a melody would be fine. I didn't care. As long as I could appease her maybe she would fall asleep and I could run away. Far away.

Slowly, something vague came to the surface of my mind. The more I concentrated on it the more it came up, sluggishly making itself known so I could remember it. After about a minute of this I finally recalled a song. Something I knew many years ago, in another life. An interesting inclination and an odd song to remember out of the blue, but it worked. Maybe this would buy me a ticket out.

So I pulled my right arm, the one Tsunade had trapped, out from in between her body and mine so I could slide it under her neck. It was more comfortable for the both of us and allowed her to snuggle closer while I could keep functionality of my arm.

Once I was content enough with having my blood flow return I began to sing.

"_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord.  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall,  
And the major lift…  
The baffled King composing Hallelujah…_

_Hallelujah… (4x)_

Tsunade's body slowly relaxed as I sang, and she sighed contentedly. I noticed her hair was still tied and pulled them out slowly as I sang quietly. I really didn't have a super amazing voice or anything like that. Maybe I forgot how to sing as well. Who knows…

_Well your faith was strong,  
But you needed proof.  
You saw her, bathing on the roof.  
Her beauty and the moonlight  
Overthrew ya…_

_And she tied you to her kitchen chair,  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair,  
And from you lips she drew the Hallelujah… _

_Hallelujah… (4x)_

_But baby, I've been here before…  
I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor.  
I used to leave alone before I knew ya…_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
But love is not a victory march.  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…_

_Hallelujah… (4x) _

_Well there was a time, when you let me know  
What's really going on below.  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?_

_But remember, when I moved in you,  
And the holy dove was movin' too,  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah…?_

_Hallelujah… (4x)_

It was at this point that I realized Tsunade had fallen asleep. She didn't show any sign of letting go however, so I continued to sing as I absently ran my fingers through her silken hair. I guess this wasn't so bad… She wasn't squeezing me to death now at least. That's improvement.

_Well maybe there's a god above,  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya._

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night,  
It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
It's a cold, and it's a broken Hallelujah…_

_Hallelujah… (10x)_

I hummed for another few moments to make sure I wouldn't wake Tsunade up by suddenly stopping singing.

Once I was finished my throat was a sore, reminding me Shizune hadn't been able to heal everything back up to a hundred percent. I had no doubt I would be sore for another few days at least. My ribs were still tender, as was my left shoulder.

After a minute or two of relaxing I realized I was about to fall asleep as well. I moved to get up so I could leave and find a place to sleep that wasn't here. My plan was dashed when Tsunade moaned in her sleep and pulled me back to her however. So I ended up sitting there awkwardly hoping dawn would come in the next few seconds so I could wake Tsunade back up and leave.

After an hour of waiting I had become increasingly tired. Well, Shizune said I needed rest. I wouldn't get any of it if I spent the whole night trying to escape Tsunade's grasp so I might as well rest where I was. That was disappointing however, considering half my body was cold and the other pleasantly warm, if suffocated under a hundred-twenty pound woman.

After that thought it didn't take long at all for me to fall asleep.

…

The next morning I woke up around dawn. Tsunade was still sleeping but her grip had slackened enough for me to get out from under her. She still put up a fight but thankfully she was extremely deep in dreamland. I almost cried out in relief when I fell away from her with a thump.

Once free I sat up, fixed my hair, straightened out my clothes and grabbed my cloak where it lay a few feet away.

Once I was fully prepped I gave Tsunade one last look before silently leaving the room. Little did I know that Tsunade felt my chakra leaving her so she began to wake up upon my departure. I didn't even know I had a presence _to_ leave behind.

As I left the inn however, my step faltered. I wanted to stay with them, I realized. Maybe because they were the only ones I knew. Maybe because I was vulnerable on my own. Whatever it was, I felt like I had known them for years already. I was comfortable with them. Sort of.

But I couldn't take any more of their kindness than they'd already given me. Kind of. Being used as a pillow in an uncomfortable spot under a drunken stranger who smelled like alcohol and vanilla could be counted as something other than kindness.

I needed to find my memory though, first and foremost, and they hadn't recognized me. No one in the town seemed to either. The best way to find someone who did would be to become a wanderer of some sort, and hope I run into someone I knew along the beaten roads.

It didn't seem like such a bad idea. I think I liked to wander around. When I stood outside and took a deep breath, staring into the sky, I felt at peace. My worries seeped into the back of my mind and I focused on what I wanted to do. I wanted to remember.

So that meant I would need to start searching.

**I hope you like it so far. Not too much, is it? The only reason I wrote this story in the first place was because that scene popped in my head and I wanted to write it out. Since I'm a cuddlebug on the inside who doesn't get enough hugs it's only reasonable I make up for it in my head. Because I'm crazy.**

**Anyway, please review. I like feedback. I can't update without feedback. I'm like a chicken, I need my feed.**

**I don't know when I'll update next. In a few days probably, but since I don't have internet at my house it's hard to say. Please be patient with me. I promise I will stay.**


End file.
